


Heated moment

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Sex, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Willow and Wendy been living together for quite some time. They fell in love with each other and it showed on this normal day.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wiiilllooow…” Twenty-four years old Wendy moaned resting her head on Willow’s lap.   
They were resting in their home in Pig City after a hard day in Ancient Ruins. They’ve encountered enough scorpions to fill an entire river with their venom. But also managed to get quite a treasure: ten Red Gems, two Idols, seven Purple Gems, one Nightmare Fuel, Deerclop Eye and Bearger fur. Not bad for a life risking adventure. But still.

“What do you want, undead freak?” Willow barked not moving from her position on the floor. The twenty-four years old was lying sprawled on the soft rug. She didn’t even bother to look at her companion “Must I remind you it was your stupid idea?”

Wendy huffed “You say that but I saw you gathering all that treasure as if your life depended on it” She shifted a little so she was looking at Willow. Well, her chin.

Willow glanced at her with her orange-red eyes “Touché” she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Her entire body was still clad in that heavy tin armor and Hell swallow her if that wasn’t uncomfortable.  But she was in too much pain to move. Not to mention the helmet made of chitin. With a low growl she turned on her side and propped herself to a kneeling position. Shaking slightly she stood up. Her legs almost gave but she managed to retain her balance.

Wendy sat upright and looked at her partner questioningly. Her golden locks were free from their usual ponytails. Willow could swear they were glowing in this dim light. She closed the helm face plates before nodding and walking through the door. Wendy flopped back on the rug. She looked at her ghostly sister who was sleeping on a wooden beam against the ceiling. She was barely visible from that angle. She could easily spy on them. Luckily her sister was mature enough to leave the house when they were changing clothes or bathing. Yes, bathing. They managed to gather materials to build a medium sized bathtub. Well…  
They BOTH could fit inside… Rub each other’s backs… caress their bodies… touch soft skin… be so close… naked…  
Wendy groaned when a familiar tightness appeared in her lower stomach.   
She tried to stifle the moan but it proved to be difficult. She could feel the wetness gathering. It’s been like this for months. Whenever she thought about this crazy fire-starter her stomach would do a flip. Her body temperature would rise and a feeling of excitement would overcome her. She could feel the same was happening with Willow. Each time they touched they would feel something, like a jolt of electricity. Willow’s eyes… they were like flames in such moments. Hot and moving in a hypnotising way. She herself, her grey eyes darkened. The tension between them was thick enough to cut it with knife.

“Fuck…” She whispered. She could feel the wetness growing and her pussy was swollen. Begging to be touched. Wendy glanced at her still sleeping sister. Might as well wake her up and tell her to do something… “Hey, Abigail?”

The ghost didn’t even flinch.

“Abigail!”

With a silent scream Abigail fell from the wooden beam and hit the floor with a loud THUD. She quickly looked around, confused. After a moment she noticed her sister and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t look at me like that!” she paused to take a deep breath “We are low on food. Would you… you know… get some?” She smiled sheepishly. 

Abigail gave her a look as if saying ‘Ok…?’ but nodded none the less. With a final sceptical glance she flew through the wall.

Making sure her sister was gone, Wendy lifted her red skirt and pushed aside her panties. The cool air sent shivers through her. Using her right hand she reached to her pussy and started massaging it with one finger.

“Shit…” She hissed.

She spread her lips and inserted a finger inside. Clenching her jaw she propped herself. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning loudly.   
She imagined Willow playing with her. Deep orange-red glowing eyes watching her closely. How she would pin her to the ground and, fucking her, and licking her nipples.   
Wendy whined. She lied down and almost tore her shirt off. Reaching with her left hand she started to rub and pinch at her nipples. Her hand working furiously on her womanhood. Now screaming from overwhelming pleasure she left her breast and guided her hand to her hard nub. Now her imagination was showing her Willow, licking her. Sucking on her clit. Her fingers fucking her mercilessly.   
“Fuck!” She came hard as her pussy contracted around her fingers. Milking herself she saw Willow. Smug smirk as she licked her clean. Glowing eyes peering into her soul.  
Wendy sighed and removed her fingers from her overstimulated pussy. She felt ashamed and unsatisfied. Her orgasm felt rushed and empty. How she wished for Willow to love and fuck her.

“One can hope…” she whispered before taking her clothes off. She went over to the bathtub and started the warm water. She needed a solid rest.

 

“Hast thou clippings?”

“No, hast no clippings”

Willow growled in resignation as another ‘Lady Pig’ approached her asking for some plant. First, that old pig and berries, then worker pig and boards THEN this guard asked her if she stole the armor and now THIS. Her patience was seriously low. Like, I will kick you hard, low. Already she was disturbed having to deal with her feelings for this blondie. And along with love a damn fast growing lust. She caught herself dreaming about Wendy. Even having lewd thoughts about her. Hell, no matter how many times she has masturbated Wendy never left her mind. It was disturbing and didn’t help in all that survival shit. 

“Uhhh, try not to think about it” She told herself “Just… get home and everything will be fine…”

She stood up ignoring the pigs around her. The combined weight of her armor and helmet almost bringing her back on the bench. She swore under her breath. Making her way towards Slanty Shanty she kept swearing. She didn’t care about disapproving looks the pigs were giving her. Wickerbottom would feel great in here. Snobby pigs and snobby Librarian. Perfect match…  
She stopped abruptly. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice when she reached the home. And almost broke her nose against the hard doors. 

“Give me a break”

Before she could grab the handle she caught a small noise coming from Slanty.  
Sounded like… moaning? Heavy breathing?   
Being careful not to make a noise she slightly opened the door. Peeking through small hole she spot Wendy and her jaw almost hit the ground.   
Her companion was standing with her back to her but she was completely naked. And judging by the moves of her hand she was pleasuring herself. Willow felt her mouth water as she watched Wendy’s round bottom. How her hand rubbed her swollen pussy. Or her arched back.  
Willow growled in primal way when she felt getting wet and her breath quickened. Her body, due to her having fire powers, heated above standard measure. She watched as Wendy’s hand pinched her nipples. Wendy let out a loud moan. She opened her helm’s faceplates.

“God damn it!”

Loud creaks of the floor were Wendy’s only sign of warning. She yelped when Willow pushed her against the table. Her nostrils filled with the strong smell of her arousal. 

“You and I, we both want it. You can feel it too” She harshly pulled Wendy’s hair, yanking her head back. She moaned when Willow licked her earlobe.

“Your… armor…” she breathed.

“Why don’t you unbuckle it yourself?” Willow turned her partner to face her.

Wasting no time Wendy kissed her. Hard. She grabbed the chitin helm and took it off of Willow. She tangled her hands in black locks and pulled Willow closer. She used the tip of her tongue to tease the fire-starter. With a low growl Willow opened her mouth and used her tongue to tease Wendy. That earned a moan from the blonde girl.  
Without breaking the kiss Wendy reached for the leather strap. Struggling with it for a moment she finally managed to remove it. She did the same with the second strap. The heavy tin armor fell to the ground with a clank. Wendy leaned back. She spread her legs wide.

“Is that what you want, firefly?” She whispered. She licked her lips and started massaging her breasts “But these” she pointed at the clothes Willow still had on “Needs to go…” 

“Seductress…” Willow almost whimpered. She reached for her chain mail and tossed it to the floor. Her breeches soon following. She took off her bra and panties. Her mouth felt dry when, as a reward, Wendy came closer and pulled her for a rough kiss. Her hands reached to cup her breasts. Wendy threw her head back as Willow pinched her nipples. Giving her a quick peck on the lips Willow wrapped her lips around one nipple while teasing the other with her hand. She licked around lovely pink nipple and let her hand wonder further down. She felt Wendy shudder in delight when her fingers rubbed the wet folds. Silencing her loud gasps Willow kissed her. She wrapped one hand around her waist while parting her wet lips. Wendy screamed into her mouth. Trying to press against skilled hand. That earned a whimper from Willow.  
Willow pushed her against the wall and slipped two fingers inside. She swore Wendy was hell bend on letting others hear them. But god damn, Willow was extremely turned on by this sound. She trailed kisses down her throat to her collarbone. Lingering here a moment she moved her lips to Wendy’s breast.   
She licked and sucked while pumping her fingers into wet folds. Her fingers were soaked. She could feel the tightness around them. Wendy wanted to protest when Willow withdrew her fingers only to moan deeply when she felt her mouth there. Willow hummed as she worked. The vibrations almost sent Wendy to the breaking point. She clutched at the dark hair. Willow eased a pair of fingers into wet heat. A soft pair of lips sucked at her clit, ripples of pleasure coursing through Wendy’s entire body. Willow continued her work, teasing Wendy’s sensitive bud and driving her tongue deep inside of her. 

 

Willow was intoxicated by Wendy's strong smell. Her hungry tongue lapped at the wet folds, trying to get as much as she could. Her taste was nothing like she's ever tasted. It was amazing. Pure pleasure. Urged by her instinct she pressed her lips to Wendy's soaking pussy. Her desire to fully taste Wendy growing. She sped up the movement of her fingers. Her guttural growl stimulating her partner further.

 

Wendy’s legs almost gave up ash she struggled to remain a standing position.  
Hooking her arm under the white leg she hoisted one of Wendy’s legs over her shoulder.

“I’ve got you” She whispered.

She twisted her fingers. It made Wendy cry out in delight. 

“F-Fuck! Do t-that again!”

Willow didn’t need to be told twice. In merciless secession, she licked and teased her clit with her tongue. Bliss flooded Wendy’s senses , her mind blanked by white mist. She would fall if it weren’t for the fire-starter.   
Willow’s name became a mantra, only word her mind knew.   
Willow felt something harder in Wendy’s pussy and she pressed her fingers against it as she rubbed her. She also sucked on her clit. Hard.

Wendy screamed in blissful agony as her orgasm shuddered through her, resonating from her core in a white hot heat.  
Everything went to black as her consciousness vanished. She grabbed Willow’s shoulders and pulled her up. Kissing her she could taste herself on her tongue and it almost made her come again. She slowly came to her senses but her legs were still shaking. Every part of her was out of strength. She put her head on Willow’s heaving chest. With care, Willow urged her from the wall and fully onto her back on the rug. Looming over her, Willow kissed her forehead.  
Slowly, the world returned to Wendy.

“Are you ok?” She asked. Her eyes still glowing brightly.

Wendy caressed her cheek “Yes, I’m fine… I love you” She said quietly, turning her gaze away.

Willow’s eyes snapped widely open “You… what?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“I love you” Wendy repeated, pulling Willow fully on top of her.

“I love you too” Willow said, kissing Wendy.

Lying together, they talked until the light in the old bulb dimmed darker. Willow felt the steady rhythm of her partner’s heartbeat. The slow movement of her chest. Her eyes stopped glowing.

“Willow?” Wendy whispered, half asleep.

“Yes, dear?”

She kissed her again before nuzzling in the crook of her neck. “I’m so glad you are alive”

“I love you too” She pulled her closer.


	2. The morning after

Willow groaned as the sun peeked through the curtains and shined on her eyes. She tried to cover her face but after a moment decided to use her powers to move the curtain, careful not to burn it. She ordered the small string of fire to wrap around the material and pull it a little. Sensing the material heating up she quickly retreated the flame. Now the Sun rays were blocked.  
Satisfied with her work Willow looked around. The light in the light bulb went off which meant it was at least seven in the morning. She could hear pigs oinking outside. Asking each other questions in, guessing, old English.  
Her gaze wandered to the left. Her armor and her helm were discarded right where Wendy took them off. Her bra and panties not far from it. 

“Good thing my powers didn’t cause the armor to almost melt” She muttered.  
She looked on her chest when a soft hair tickled her nose. Wendy was hugging her, sleeping peacefully. Her head was resting on her chest and her left arm was keeping her in place of that hug. She was breathing slowly. Willow was happy, that for once, her partner didn’t have nightmares.   
Lying her head back Willow let her thoughts wander. Wendy’s been having nightmares ever since Willow almost got eaten by that giant snake like monster. What was its name? Pugalisk?   
She winced at the memory. The giant snake bursted out of the door on the ground. She barely had time to react when the giant scaly maw almost swallowed her. Moving in her armor was also very difficult. And probably maliciously, this great monster has just taken a ‘liking’ on her. She was forced to summon the flames but they were like a soft pinch to that creature.   
Its scales were impenetrable. Even the blue flames were useless against it.   
The yellow eyes piercing her to her very core…

“What are you thinking about?”

Willow almost jumped out of her skin. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice when Wendy woke up.  
“Sorry” Wendy whispered. She reached and moved some of the dark locks.

“Good morning, undead freak” 

“Oh har. Har. Har” Wendy snuggled closer “Did you sleep well?”

“Huh, in all honesty? Best sleep I had in a long time”

“Me too… Although” she pinched Willow’s nose, earning a surprised yelp “I am kinda sore you know…” Slyly, she traced her fingertips alongside Willow’s hip.  
Her other hand playing below the modest mound. Taking a sharp breath, Willow caught the adventurous hand. Her eyes started to glow.

“Careful…” Her tone lowered significantly.

“Ohhh?” Wendy ignored the warning, letting her hand trace soft circles around Willow’s breast. Her lips ghosted over her pulse point. She could feel Willow’s heavy breath on her hair.

“I warn you, freak…” It came more as a pleading whimper rather than a warning.

Paying it no mind, Wendy’s hand cupped her breast and squeezed.   
Willow hissed. She grabbed Wendy by her waist and lifted her up. Setting her on her lap she looked at her with brightly glowing eyes. She cupped Wendy’s buttocks. She started kissing her throat, giving it feather light kisses before pressing it with her teeth. She almost winced when Wendy suddenly pushed her on the ground and slid off of her. The blonde girl hovered over Willow for a moment before whispering hotly in her ear.  
“I want you to let loose…” She licked the earlobe “Go on…” She pressed her finger to Willow’s pussy. 

“But… t-the house” she barely managed to catch her breath. She was extremely aroused “It- it will… b-bu-burn” 

She heard a soft laugh and the pressure on her womanhood increased. Willow let out a whimper.

“Wouldn’t worry about it…” Wendy rubbed their breasts together and shuddered at the sensation it caused “Remember?” She pinched Willow’s nipple “I covered it with a fire-resistant paint” She licked her partner’s lips.

“W-what… w-whe-when..” 

“Right when we moved in. Didn’t want you to go all berserk on the house…  
But on me however…”

Wendy leaned back and removed herself from panting Willow. She winked.  
She lowered herself to her knees and started playing with her breasts.   
She squeezed and pinched while letting out the most erotic moan she could manage. She kept her lusted gaze on Willow who was panting. The sheer intensity of that gaze, of that fiery eyes, almost brought her to orgasmic bliss.   
Soft string of steam escaping the fire-starter’s mouth. Wendy could clearly see how her veins turned red as the white hot steam started discharging from her body. The temperature in the room increased mercilessly. 

Willow could hear the blood rushing through her body. The fast heartbeat in her ears. She tried to control herself, fearing she would hurt her girlfriend.   
But she was slowly driven by pure lust. And loosing her mind. The brunette looked over to Wendy. The blonde was rubbing herself while seductively licking her lips. Willow’s eyes followed the movement of the hand. Wendy was circling her clit with one finger for a moment before sliding her middle finger in.  
She threw her head back, her milky breasts exposed. Sweat started to appear on her body making her glow. She slowly, agonizingly slow, started to move her hand. She bit back the moan. She needed to control herself. After all she wanted to make Willow break and fuck her senseless.  
And would she eat that intention. Willow sprung from the floor and grabbed her shoulders. Making one last assurance Wendy will be ok, she threw her on the rug.

“I do appreciate your concern about my well being but would you finally fuck me?!” She growled loudly at Willow. The orange eyes were now glowing red.

Wendy screamed when Willow showed two fingers into her. Her other hand pinning Wendy’s hands above her head. 

“Foolish girl” Willow’s voice sounded echoing. Deep and seductive “I’m going to fuck you until you won’t be able to walk”

Before Wendy could react, Willow kissed her. Silencing her moans, she twirled her fingers and used her thumb to caress the hard nub. Keeping Wendy in place, Willow took full control.

“Damn you!” Breathing heavily she withdrew her fingers from Wendy’s aching pussy. She grabbed Wendy by her throat. Snarling at her, she brought her to a straight kneeling position. Setting behind her she kept her hand on her throat while bringing Wendy close her. Not wasting any time she circled the pink vulva. Not caring about rising in volume screams she took pleasure in listening to them and inserted two fingers inside.

“God fuckin’ damn it! You are soaking wet!” She praised to moaning girl “Naughty naught naughty” She started kissing Wendy’s throat.  
She kept the steady rhythm, fucking her partner as fast as she could. Love juices coating her hand, making her shiver in delight. She brushed her thumb over the pink nub. If it wasn’t for her strong grip, Wendy would fall from pleasure. Willow eased her hold but her other hand fastened its movements.  
Spreading Wendy’s legs further, she eased her fingers to the hilt. Wendy choked with sob. 

“That’s right, scream for me” Willow nudged Wendy’s ear with her teeth.

Her fingers were making wet sound, moving in and out. She twisted her fingers a little and rubbed against a stiff bundle of nerves. At the same time her thumb pressing against the nub.   
Wendy’s hands flew to her chest. Willow grunted approvingly at the sight.  
Leaning back she moved Wendy between her legs, her front pressing against blonde’s back.   
She used her left hand to spread Wendy open, watching with watering mouth how Wendy squirmed her juices out. Her body glistening with sweat. 

“Heavenly” She hissed.

Reaching with her other she slid two fingers inside, still keeping her lover open.   
Wendy fell almost limp against her. Her throat sore from moaning and screaming. Judging by the clenching and increased amount of juices Wendy was close. Very close.   
Willow licked along Wendy’s nape, white steam tangling in the golden sweaty locks, pressing the stiff bundle three more times before Wendy let out a lout whine/moan. Willow had to keep her in place in order to milk her out completely. It took a moment for the blonde to come out of her bliss. Willow helped through the remains of her orgasm until her pussy’s contracting become a pleasant buzz like feeling.

Without any word, Willow brought them on the soft carpet, the red disappearing from her vines. Her eyes stopped glowing completely and now had a dark orange colour. Looking over at Wendy she wanted to make sure her love was feeling ok.

“Relax…” Came a hoarse response “I’m fine… Although… very tired and… breathless…” She pulled Willow for a soft kiss.

“Are you sure you are ok?” The fire-starter’s voice was back to normal.

“Positive. Now come here…” She urged Willow to lay next to her and to her surprise the fire maniac obliged. Nestling close to her she let out a content sigh.

“Yo, Wendy? Good thing your skin can get so damn cold. Otherwise you’d be burned by now” Willow joked slightly albeit do grateful for such ability that her partner possessed. She felt Wendy nod in response.

They lied like that for a few minutes before Wendy spoke again “Firefly?”

“Hm?”

“You do realise we missed almost half of a day… or rather morning…” She giggled when Willow tickled her sides “I think we have an hour before Abbie returns, you know…”

That made Willow yelp in panic. Wendy only laughed.

“Chill. Like I said, she’s out and we have a full hour to ourselves”

“Freak” muttered Willow before pulling Wendy flush against her. An hour to rest, huh? So be it.  
They fell asleep holding each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why paint? I have noooo idea myself :O


End file.
